


Foggy Breath

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 4th of December:A little moment outside in the snow





	

They were trekking through snow when it happened. Another adventure and Sam was cursing that it had gotten them into a country where there was actual snow during the Christmas season. Sam hated snow. It was cold and when it melted it was wet on top of that. At least he could distract himself a little bit by looking at Nathan’s ass, who was walking in front of him, making way through the snow that reached to their knees.

Then, for no apparent reason that Sam could see, Nathan toppled over. Immediately he was at his brother’s side.

“Nathan, you ok?”, Sam asked and only stopped worrying when he saw that Nathan was laughing.

Nathan waved a hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah, fine, just didn’t see a rock for obvious reasons.” His breath was fogging in the air and Sam let out a relieved laugh of his own before holding a hand out for him.

“Alright, time to get you on your feet then. It shouldn’t be far, right?”, Sam said. There was supposed to be a little cottage just around the corner, but the corner looked quite far away still. A little place for them to rest.

Nathan took his hand.

Sam really shouldn’t have been surprised to be pulled into the snow beside his brother.


End file.
